


let me make it up to you

by attackedastoria



Series: Passing Through a Screen Door [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Tumblr Prompt, i have zero excuse for this, luke is so hot please stop, my fandom friends are terrible influences on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackedastoria/pseuds/attackedastoria
Summary: Luke owes Bodhi a little something after being interrupted, earlier.(Tumblr prompt: Missing scene from chapter 19 ofI Was Kind of Hoping You'd Stay)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

 

“If you would have _listened_ to me, you wouldn’t have had to spend twenty fucking dollars on marshmallows, you know.” 

Bodhi’s voice is slightly muffled due to the bar of dark chocolate he’s currently holding between his teeth as he shrugs his jacket off and tosses it over his desk chair. Luke groans, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling as he shrugs off his own jacket and tosses it on the bed.

 “I _told_ you I was sorry, I _promise_ I’ll listen to you when you warn me, next time!” Luke sighs, running one hand through his hair— he glances towards the door, still slightly on edge, because Jyn may have forgiven him, but he was still _paranoid_.

“You fucking better…” Bodhi snorts, biting off a chunk of chocolate and letting it melt on his tongue as he drop down into his desk chair— he flips his laptop open so he can pull up his music, idly clicking on one that’s a mix of Brand New and Midtown—

Bodhi suddenly finds himself with a lap full of Luke as his chair is spun around, and he drops his chocolate in surprise, because what the _hell_ is— 

“Let me make it up to you?…” Luke practically _purrs_ , eyes bright and mischievous, and Bodhi grunts softly in agreement as Luke’s mouth descends on his, hot and eager as always. Bodhi groans softly in the back of his throat, clutching at Luke’s hips as he parts his lips, body suddenly flooded with heat as Luke’s tongue chases the last traces of chocolate off his own—

 Bodhi’s chair creaks as he leans back, tying to pull Luke’s hips closer to his as he grinds up against him, already getting hard, because _fuck_ , Luke is so _hot_ , it still blows his fucking mind— Bodhi sucks in a ragged breath as Luke breaks away from his mouth, tilting his head back as his boyfriend starts to mouth and bite at his throat instead, grazing his teeth over the stubble of Bodhi’s beard teasingly.

“I never got to finish what I started earlier…” Luke hums against Bodhi’s skin, biting at the spot just beneath his ear playfully— Bodhi tightens his hold on Luke’s hips, panting a little, because Luke was the _worst_ cocktease ever.

“Get to it, then, sunshine,” Bodhi pants, voice just a bit rough— Luke bites his ear again before he starts to shift, sliding off of Bodhi’s lap and kneeling on the floor between his legs instead. Bodhi bites his lip as he watches Luke unbuckle his belt and work his jeans open, lifting his hips just a bit so he can slide them down.

“ _Much_ better…” Luke hums, smirking as palms Bodhi’s cock through his boxers teasingly— Bodhi hisses, clenching his fingers on the arms of his chair, and the _look_ Luke gives him from underneath his lashes makes Bodhi’s cock feel about five times harder than usual, _jesus christ—_

“You gonna suck it, or you just gonna sit there looking coy?” Bodhi grits out, clenching his jaw as Luke continues to palm and rub against him teasingly— this is _torture_ , honestly —and Luke bites his lip, trying not to grin as he finally drags Bodhi’s boxers down his thighs.

“Can’t I do _both_?” Luke muses, eyes bright with mischief— Bodhi opens his mouth to answer, but all he manages to get out is a strangled groan as Luke’s lips slide over the head of his cock, tongue flicking against his slit teasingly, and _jesus fucking christ does that feel good_ -

“Fuck…” Bodhi hisses, clenching the arms of the chair in a white-knuckled grip as Luke oh so slowly slides his cock into his mouth— Luke was too good at this, _way too good_ , and Bodhi can barely keep his hips from thrusting as he feels Luke’s tongue sliding along the underside of his shaft, just the way he likes it—

Bodhi abandons the chair arm, fisting one hand in Luke’s hair instead, pulling— Luke moans, muffled and deep in his chest, and Bodhi can’t help it this time as his hips thrust up just a bit. Luke splays his hands firmly over Bodhi’s pelvis, restraining him just enough so he won’t choke, before making a soft sound of consent in his throat, which is all Bodhi needs—

“ _Fuck_ , Luke…” Bodhi moans loudly, tightening his grip on Luke’s hair as he thrusts his hips, fucking Luke’s mouth just the way he’d been imagining earlier. Luke lets out a muffled, choked off moan of his own, digging his nails into Bodhi’s hips hard enough to leave marks, letting Bodhi do whatever he wants, taking it eagerly—

 Bodhi’s already close to coming, too close, because Luke’s mouth is too hot and wet and _perfect_ , just like the rest of him— he forces his eyes open, breathing hard and biting his lip as he stares down at Luke, transfixed by the sight of him like this, taking Bodhi’s cock in his mouth like he was _made_ for it—

 One of Luke’s hands leaves Bodhi’s hips, fumbling desperately with his own belt and jeans— Bodhi lets out a strangled groan as he watches Luke pull his own cock out, fisting it and stroking himself roughly as he whimpers and moans in his throat, and Bodhi can’t help it as he thrusts faster, a little deeper, pulling _hard_ on Luke’s hair as Luke makes a soft, choking sound of pleasure and desperation—

 Bodhi tosses his head back and shouts Luke’s name brokenly as he comes, not giving a shit if his roommates can hear him— he can feel Luke’s throat pulsing around him as he swallows eagerly, and then Luke is moaning, desperate and choked off, and Bodhi knows he’s coming too, sucking in harsh breaths as he finally lets Bodhi’s cock slip out of his mouth with an obscenely wet sound.

 Bodhi lets his head drop back against his chair, heart pounding as he tries to catch his breath— Luke groans, breathing hard as he lays his head against Bodhi’s thigh, and Bodhi gentles his grip in his hair, pushing the sweaty golden strands off Luke’s forehead affectionately.

 “Fuck, I love you…” Bodhi sighs, smiling almost blissfully as he strokes his thumb over the curve of Luke’s cheekbone. Luke opens his bright eyes with a soft smirk, still panting a bit, and presses a kiss to Bodhi’s thigh.

 “Love you too, gorgeous… that make up for earlier?” he teases, licking his swollen lips as he looks around for a towel— Bodhi snorts softly, watching as Luke cleans himself off, then grabs him by the back of the neck and hauls him up for a deep, languid kiss, not minding as he tastes himself just a bit.

 “I don’t know… give me an hour, and we’ll see how _satisfied_ I still am.”

 Luke grins wickedly, laughing, and Bodhi smirks as he pushes himself up out of his chair and shoves his boyfriend onto the bed, following him down and pinning him there with a fierce kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [shrug emoji]
> 
> I give the people what they want, even if it shames me in the process.


End file.
